This invention relates to rechargeble electrochemical cells and batteries and more particularly to cases, for such cells and batteries, having a slideably retractable attachment means for supporting the battery case.
Technological advancements and consumer needs have hastened the adaptation of energy-using devices, normally using line current from a standard AC socket outlet, to portable uses powered by rechargeable batteries. Portable cameras, portable video recorders and portable drills and other tools are but a few among a host of products which have been adapted for portable use. Since these devices are used by consumers at locations remote from conventional AC power outlets for extended periods of time, there is a need to provide portable battery power sources of substantial capacity in order to insure that the device will operate for a length of time sufficient to meet consumer expectations and requirements. This need has led to the development of portable battery packs comprised of a large plurality of rechargeable electrochemical cells encased in a housing or casing having a cord which may be connected to the energy-using device.
Consumers utilizing the aforementioned portable battery packs usually desire to have both hands free to operate the energy-using device and, accordingly, it is convenient for the consumer to carry the portable battery pack on his person. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,285 discloses a portable battery pack having a pair of lugs which may be used in cooperation with a sling to enable the user to carry the portable battery pack over his shoulder. This approach, however, is not entirely satisfactory since the battery pack may be easily inadvertantly dislodged from the person of the user of the energy-using device. Furthermore, the inconvenience associated with attaching and detaching the sling or having the attached sling susceptible to entanglement with other articles is undesireable. Improvements are necessary to overcome the aforementioned and other disadvantages associated with the aforestated prior art attachment means.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a portable battery pack comprised of a plurality of rechargeable electrochemical cells.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable battery pack having attachment means which permit secure attachment of the portable battery pack to the person of the user of an energy-using device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a battery pack having attachment means which may be utilized to easily and readily secure attachment of the portable battery pack to the person of the user of the energy-using device.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable battery pack having attachment means carried by the battery case and extendible therefrom when attachment to the person of the user of an energy-using device is desired.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a battery pack having attachment means that may be retracted, when not in use, into the portable battery pack in such a manner as to be flush with the surface of the pack so as not to permit entanglement with other articles.